Hiro Akiba
Hiro Akiba is one of the love interests in the game Camp Buddy that Keitaro Nagame can pursue. He is Keitaro's best and closest friend ever since kindergarten. Background Hiro's childhood was focused greatly around his best friend Keitaro and mother, Hina Akiba, who is known to be prone to illness and known to have an unspecified condition. When the two were younger, Keitaro would come over to Hiro's place often and were noted to have done gardening with one another while their mother was around. Hiro's mother takes a great liking to Keitaro being that Hiro always seemed happy whenever he was around. Keitaro being a charismatic & friendly person, she most likely found him to be a nice young boy as well. Hiro since childhood has always loved cooking. Much of this comes from the teachings he got from his mother when he was younger. Hiro from a young age had to start taking care of his mother due to her condition so he looked to help her more. He found that he loved cooking and already knew a bit about it from his mothers teaching so he continued to let this fuel his passion. Although we know very little about them, Hiro has an aunt named Himiko Akiba, who seems to also help take care of his mother. This being shown through the letter she sent to Hiro about his mothers condition and the statements that are spliced in between about the aunt helping in one way or another. Being that Hiro has known Keitaro before the summer camp, his feelings did not only begin to develop during this time. Hiro is shown to have been hindering feelings for Keitaro since they were younger but was never able to express this to him. His mother seems to have known as well about Hiro's feelings, later in the story telling him how he can't keep hiding things from Keitaro like this stating that he will eventually run out of time. This also was greatly shifted due to the slow separation of the two over time. As the two got older, Keitaro got more busy with school and was unable to visit Hiro or his mother as often. Because Hiro's loneliness, he decided to sign both of them up to Camp Buddy without Keitaro knowing. Other Interesting Pieces: * Watched a show called "Super Jirou" with Keitaro as kids Appearance Hiro's color motif is bright orange with orange eyes and donning orange colored clothing & accessories. He has orange hair and a lean & firm body type. He also has average weight & height. As for swimwear, he wears his signature orange scarf along with swim shorts. For the costume party, Hiro is in an outfit that he made out of pieces provided after his favorite hero, "Super Jirou", and because of that, he won the costume contest with his creativity. His animal motif is that of a raccoon therefore explaining the tail key chain he always has on the back of his pants buckle. One notable accessory Hiro has is the two hair clips he wears constantly throughout the game. The hair clips were a gift from Keitaro on one of Hiro's birthday. That said year, Hiro and Keitaro decided to spend it with one another at the arcade. There, Hiro found himself in love with a stuffed raccoon doll in one of the crane machines so they used up all their money to try and get it, to no avail. Instead however, Keitaro used up the last of his money he had to get a little prize from one of the coin machines, it being the hair clip of which Hiro happily accepted. It is said to be Hiro's favorite gift he ever received. To him, it showed how much Keitaro really cared about him, going all the way to get him the raccoon but still getting him something after to make him happy. Side Note: The hair clips have a miniature acorn adorned to them, probably symbolic of Hiro's animal motif, the Raccoon. Personality & Traits Hiro is an upbeat and eccentric young character. He loves to eat but is normally always ready for a competition or meeting new people. His bright and sunny personality however at times fades as he struggles with his feelings for Keitaro, as well as his mother's condition. He is known to get along well with Aiden Flynn who is the main chef at the camp. They often greet each other by calling each other bro. Hiro is shown to have a huge trust in Aiden, telling him things he tells no one else and asking for advice on how to tell Keitaro how he really feels about him. Hiro seems to most often get into small quarrels with Yoichi Yukimura due to their matching competitive spirits. Hiro often says that he is a pain and that he doesn't like it when Keitaro is so easy on him most likely due to his jealousy. Yoichi often teases Hiro for his jealousy of Keitaro. But, Yoichi also seems to care for Hiro's well being at the same time as shown when Yoichi remarks at Hiro's attitude, calling him a "wuss" for not confessing already and telling him the truth during the Hiro route. During the Yoichi Route however, Hiro gets extremely protective over Keitaro, blaming Yoichi for getting Keitaro sick. He continues this till finally Yoichi and them work together to get the picture back, leading the two to apologize to one another and make up. While Hiro tries to be pretty open about his feelings towards Keitaro, Keitaro is never able to acknowledge most of his feelings throughout the story due to the fact that Keitaro mistakenly judges his own feelings as those of sentimental feelings of friendship. Because of this, he is often called "dense" and is sometimes judged by his other friends for not realizing sooner. This gets to Hiro sometimes but he still continues with the same tactic that never worked before. Out of both fear and his own denial, he often hides things from Keitaro in fear that they will cause him to later hate him for it. While he does these things quite often, one of his most notable traits is the jealousy he shows throughout the story. He often gives remarks on how he feels like Keitaro likes Natsumi more and that he wants to replace him as his best friend. He often fears this because they started distancing before the camp because of Keitaro and school, and thus, he's afraid that after camp, they'll be even more distant and that he won't come visit him like the old times. His motivation is also greatly caused by the revelation at the end of his route, and that is Hiro would move away to the capital and he would be separated from Keitaro forever. You can read more on Hiro's route on Keitaro's page. Hiro also however is very passionate and dominant in bed. He is often the bottom, however he likes to take control in many of these situations, afraid of hurting Keitaro rather than worrying about himself. Once in the mood however he can get cocky as well as passionate, not normally shy during these segments. He would most likely be characterized as the power bottom. Foreplay Mode Disclaimer: This is in no way official. This is only a base made by the community to give a basis of how they react to each. Hiro's Route This is made to map out the choices you need to get to the perfect ending with Hiro. If you need more info on how this all works and how to get the good or and worst endings, please click here to see Ninten's guide. Day 1-8 ~ Generic - Determines Route Day 8-33 ~ Perfect Route - Determines "Worst, Bad, Good, Perfect" Ending If done correctly, you should get the perfect ending for Hiro. If you need more help you can always visit Ninten's guide. *Taiga's score not applicable. Trivia * Voiced by Dave Soltura for Hiro Akiba in Camp Buddy * Hiro as in "Hero" * 'Aki'ba = Autumn in Japanese * Doing his route, you get a special Easter egg with the teaser characters * His mothers hospital room number is 69 * Likes Video Games / Cosplay * Favorite Foreplay Mode Option: Neck Kisses Gallery HiroAkibaProfile2.png HiroAkibaProfile.png PlantingTogether.PNG ToghetherAtTheFire.PNG BackAgainCampBuddy.PNG cg_hiro_1_1.jpg cg_hiro_3_1.jpg cg_hiro_4_1.jpg cg_hiro_6_1.jpg cg_hiro_7_1.jpg cg_hiro_8_1.jpg cg_hiro_9_1.jpg cg_hiro_10_1.jpg hiro1_b_apron.png|Oh How I Love My Job hiro1_f_pain3.png|Okay but... it's technically still him?.. Cg campfire1.jpg bg_hirofx.png Category:Love Interests Category:Tops Category:Bottoms